


What Is Necessary

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, Light D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't want their post-nap cuddles to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Necessary

They have exactly two minutes until Kurt has to wake Blaine up from his nap and they have to go down to the dining hall for dinner. Kurt really just wants to close his eyes and join Blaine in his nap, but meals at Dalton run on a pretty tight schedule and he’d already let Blaine sleep through the first half of the dinner hour. 

He watches as the digital readout on his alarm clock ticks over to 6:00 and rubs the arm that Blaine has draped over his waist. He kisses the top of his head when he feels him stir and rub his face into Kurt’s shirt. Blaine raises his head from where it had been resting on his chest and gives Kurt a sleepy smile and tilts his head up so Kurt can kiss him on the mouth. He obliges, but pulls away again before Blaine can attempt to deepen it and pushes at Blaine’s shoulder a little so he can sit up.

“What? No, where are you going?” Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist tighter, clinging to his side and preventing him from sitting all the way up.

“Blaine, come on. We have to go down to dinner,” he says, pushing Blaine away again with a laugh.

“I don’t need dinner. Can’t we just stay here?” Blaine asks hopefully and tries to tackle Kurt back down again.

Kurt pushes him off again and rises to his knees on the bed. They struggle a little, laughing, while Kurt tries to get away from Blaine and the all too tempting bed and Blaine tries to unbalance Kurt and drag him back down to a laying position. It’s all flailing arms and hands and Kurt realizes that while Blaine may be short, he’s stronger than he looks. That’s fine, though, because so is Kurt and when he’s finally had enough of the play fighting, and a quick glance at the clock reminds him that they really have to get a move on, it doesn’t take that much effort to knock Blaine over and pin him to the bed. 

Kurt’s hands are on Blaine’s shoulders, pressing him down into the mattress, and he’s straddling his hips, the beginning of Blaine’s hard-on insistent against his ass. His intention had been to laugh it off, to get up and drag Blaine with him so they can finally get some food. He hadn’t realized Blaine would be staring up at him, curls loosened from their tussle, his eyes wide and dark, his lips parted and begging to be kissed.

The victorious smirk fades from his face and he leans down for a kiss. He knows they’re already late, but one more kiss won’t kill them. Blaine grinds against him as their lips touch and Kurt moans into Blaine’s mouth. 

He lifts his head just enough to whisper against Blaine’s lips. “We have to go.”

“I don’t care. I’ll take you out later if we miss dinner,” he responds and reclaims Kurt’s lips in a deep kiss. 

“Such a gentleman,” Kurt says, his voice thick with sarcasm. 

Despite his words, he takes both of Blaine’s hands in his and laces their fingers together in silent agreement. He kisses the tips of both of Blaine’s thumbs and lowers their joined hands to the bed so that they rest on either side of Blaine’s head. Blaine’s eyes slide from their hands to his face and back again in obvious confusion but flutter closed when Kurt shifts so that Blaine can wrap his legs around him.

Kurt rocks his hips against Blaine’s and groans at the delicious friction when Blaine thrusts back. They move together, their hips in counterpoint, finding a steady rhythm they can both agree on. Kurt can feel the tension in Blaine’s arms, in the way he grips Kurt’s hands, and knows that Blaine is trying to lift his hands off the bed. He leans forward just a bit more, forces more of his weight down into Blaine’s palms, and brings his mouth down to his neck to lick and kiss along the length of it, hoping it’ll be a sufficient distraction.

“Kurt. Please,” Blaine begs with a rough voice. “I want to touch you. Wouldn’t this be so much better if we weren’t wearing pants?”

Kurt pulls away to stare down at him. “Is it necessary?” he asks and watches with amusement as Blaine flounders for an answer.

“No?” Blaine responds, visibly confused by the question.

“Then no,” Kurt tells him and kisses him on the mouth this time so Blaine can’t interrupt with any more questions. 

Kurt thrusts harder, puts a roll of his hips into it and Blaine gasps into his mouth and moans his name against his lips. He arches his back and moves faster against Kurt and that feels even better, so Kurt lets him, their bodies moving together frantically. 

Blaine tears his mouth away from Kurt’s and tips his head back, breathes Kurt’s name through wet and swollen lips, and shudders beneath him. Kurt thrusts against him a few more times before it becomes too much for him too and he collapses against Blaine with his face pressed into his neck. He rests there comfortably, recovering his breath and thought processes until the sensation of sticky uniform trousers bothers him enough to get up. 

He lifts his hands, but tells Blaine to leave his where they are. Blaine looks too blissed out to care where his hands are and Kurt gets up to quickly strip out of his soiled and wrinkled uniform and wipe himself clean with a towel from his hamper. He changes into a clean set of uniform pants and shirt before turning once more to the bed.

He takes the towel to where Blaine has stayed in the same position Kurt left him and undoes his pants. He does a cursory job of cleaning him up, swiping at his skin, but ignoring his messy boxers. Blaine hisses when the rough fabric of the towel makes contact with the oversensitive head of his dick and Kurt pushes the tail of his shirt aside to whisper an apology into his belly and press a kiss there.

When he’s done, he tosses the towel in the direction of his hamper and climbs back onto the bed, pillowing his head on Blaine’s arm and wrapping his own arm around Blaine’s waist.

“Can I touch you now?” Blaine asks with a fond smile.

“Yes, you may,” he allows.

Blaine wraps his arms around him and rolls onto his side so he can kiss Kurt slow and sweet. They pull apart and Blaine smiles widely at him. “See, wasn’t that better than going down to dinner?”

Kurt closes his eyes and rubs his cheek on Blaine’s arm. “Mmm, much better.” He opens his eyes to shoot Blaine a mischievous grin. “Besides, now you have to take me out to Luciano’s.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, but smiles and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
